


Chain

by Ladysmiths (Karjul)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Ladysmiths' Ring of 3, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/Ladysmiths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin discovers being ganged up on can turn out to be an erotic experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story previously posted at our Ladysmiths Fanfiction Archive. The Ladysmiths are two authors. This story was wonderfully written by my cohort and talented friend Nic. We love Ezra/Vin/Chris so named them our Ring of 3.

Vin gave up, as much as he'd tried he couldn't get out. It was this damn chain, it was bad enough they put him down here, but this was ridiculous. With both his hands shackled and the chain looped around the piping above his head, Vin couldn't find any leverage. He'd also tried dragging the chain down either end of the pipe, but was always blocked. In frustration, Vin shook at the chain, the clanking sound reverberating around the room.

"Don't even try it Tanner."

Vin heard the growl in the voice and bowed his head. It was bad enough that they captured him and chained him up, now they were here to gloat. Vin knew they weren't going to let him go, and he shut his eyes to block out the mocking laughter that was bound to be in theirs.

Although they were being very quiet, Vin could smell each man's individual scent as they drew closer. He thought about moving to the other end of the pipe, but they'd just follow and probably laugh at him for trying it.

Suddenly two hands gripped his wrists where the shackles were, maybe they were going to let him go after all. But no, Vin felt the hands move down his arms, fingers digging into his muscles under the shirt. Another pair of hands began undoing the buttons until his shirt was hanging open. As those same talented hands started gliding up his stomach and chest, it became obvious to Vin what they wanted.

The hands that were massaging his arms were now gliding up under his shirt and running up and down his spine. As the four hands caressed him Vin stayed completely still, knowing that if he moved into the touches they'd win. Vin heard the purring sound as a hand brushed over his nipple and coughed to cover the noise. Although he did seem able to control any other sounds he might make, Vin knew he wouldn't be able to control his body's reactions. Especially when he felt the fingers deftly undoing his jeans and pulling them down.

It was obvious that Vin was turned on, his body had begun to burn under their touch, his breathing had become irregular, and his erection was impossible to hide. Hot breath fanned over his groin and Vin couldn't help but lean into the sensation, as far as the chain would let him. Vin felt the rough touch of a tongue licking up and down his length, and a slick finger make its way inside him. As another finger was added and the mouth opened up to swallow his penis, Vin had to stifle the groan but couldn't stop himself writhing under their ministrations. The sucking sensation and warmth surrounding his penis was taken away at the same time the fingers were removed.

Vin's eyes almost flew open as two bodies were pressed against his from either side, and both were completely naked. However, Vin didn't need to open his eyes to visualise the smooth well muscled chests, wash board stomachs, strong thighs and throbbing cocks. He could feel every contour against his skin. Vin breathed in deeply, intoxicated by the smell of sweat and maleness surrounding him, and realised that his own musky scent was mixing with the two men's.

Vin automatically leaned backwards when he felt the rock, hard cock pressing at his opening. Vin felt lips and a tongue roaming around his chest and neck, tasting, licking, sucking and biting. Suddenly, Vin was pushed back impaling him onto the hardness behind him. Strong hands grabbed hold of his hips, and the thrusting became harder, faster and deeper. With every forward thrust Vin's body would press against the hard, seductive body in front of him. When Vin's penis rubbed against the cock, another pair of hands grabbed at his hips pulling him forward. As Vin was being filled by the man behind him, the man in front of him was grinding himself against Vin's groin. All three men were sweating and the slickness of their bodies was making their rocking and sliding motions easier. Vin had stopped trying to control any noises, he couldn't tell who the moaning was coming from anyway.

Vin wound the chain around his hands, the muscles in his arms straining as he gripped the cold steel. He came, feeling the warm liquid spread over his stomach and knowing that he wasn't alone as the man in front of him shuddered and bit into Vin's flesh. Vin was still shaking when he heard his name groaned into his ear, and the heat pumping deep inside him.

As Vin relaxed his arms, the chain unwound itself and lowered Vin slightly. Vin was glad that neither body had moved away, and his body continued to tingle with their warmth. A light touch to his face caused Vin to tilt his head slightly. He still hadn't opened his eyes, but felt the lips approaching. A tongue licked at his lips, coaxing Vin's mouth open. Vin's own tongue immediately delved into the delicious cavern, and he automatically began sucking and tasting. Eventually the lips broke away from his.

"I thought you always won in these games," Vin felt as well as heard the growl close to his ear.

"It wasn't fair," the enhanced huskiness in his own voice surprised Vin, but he continued, "You two ganged up on me."

"You should always be prepared for surprises," Vin could hear that the southern drawl had thickened. "And you can trust Mr Larabee and I shall continue with these tests until you've mastered that concept."

THE END


End file.
